


Setting Ties

by baekahminute



Series: An Heir's Responsibility [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Heats, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Junhui, Violence, company issues, crimes and corruption, dubcon, high society life, jungyu, mingyu is warm, more relationships and tags to be added as the story goes on, pls give wonwoo a hug, ruts, slight mentions of self hate, wonhui are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekahminute/pseuds/baekahminute
Summary: With the sole heir of Wen Holdings Corporation presenting as an omega, Wen Zhenghan knew that there was no other way for Junhui to be accepted as a CEO by the masses unless he agrees to marry him off to the youngest alpha heir of South Korea's flourishing Kim family's conglomerate business.Junhui agrees to his father's proposal, not knowing that he was about to be married to his best friend's boyfriend, Kim Mingyu.





	1. Our Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> let's try putting twists to this cliche of a storyline, yeah?

Not many knew what the omega heir of the Wen Holdings Co. looks like. Rumors spread that he had the fairest skin, a small frame perfectly sculpted and petite to fit an omega’s specifics, a small nose, big eyes full of wonder and a sweet shy voice. They were only right about his eyes.

 

Wen Junhui stood tall, even taller than his father and most of the staff in the house except for his loyal bodyguard Yifan. He has a soft tan skin, pink plush lips, high nose, broad back and wide shoulders. At first glance, people would say that he’s an alpha. But walk closer to him and they would smell the insufferable sweet scent emanating from him.

 

Some say that he smells like cherry blossoms in full bloom while others say that he smells like peach jam on toast. Some say that he smells like both. Those people are the ones who get to spend all day with him in the house, namely the housemaids, guards, the butler, his family and close friends. 

 

Unlike in the stories he had read where parents were devastated to find out that their children were of the lowest rank, his parents were the opposite. They were filled with joy knowing that their huge hunk-like of a son is soft in nature, kindhearted, caring and could bear pups. His mother had always told him that pup bearers are one of the most, if not the most important of all who exists in the world since without them, no alpha would’ve ever been born. They were superior but then people constantly demeaned their worth as they claim that alphas, who are born leaders and protectors of all kind, are far superior than those who bore them.

 

Junhui lay spread on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he waits for his beta bestfriend to answer the call. He was anxious since yesterday about the news that his father told him. Something that should comply with and not dare oppose because it will have a big impact on their company and family’s reputation. No, his father did not really care about that solely. But if the company’s reputation will be ruined, they might cease to exist in the list of successful groups hence it will result to their employees losing their jobs. Wen Zhenghan wouldn’t let that happen. He knows they were working for their families just like him and he can’t have them let down. With this kind of reason, Junhui agreed. Not because he’s dumb, but because he’s responsible and has a good heart.

 

He jumped out of his trance when he heard someone speaking Korean and it then registered to him that Wonwoo had answered the call and he now needed to tell him about his day.

 

“Wonnie… my fate is sealed.” Junhui sighs as he grabs his phone near his ear and putting it on loudspeaker so he could let it go. “I’m getting married to an alpha heir next month.” He finishes.

 

“O-oh, is that so?” Wonwoo replies from the other line, voice sounding raspy and breaking a bit here and there. “How are you feeling, Junnie-ah?”

 

Junhui immediately notices his best friend’s voice and he frowns in worry. He ignores the guys questions and sits up, holding the phone close to his ear, not caring if it’s on full blast and on loudspeaker. “What happened Wonwoo? Were you crying? What made you cry?” Jun frowned more as he asked the other a plethora of questions. He’s always like this when Wonwoo tells him something that made him sad, since they can’t really see each other that often because they are countries apart.

 

He could hear a sniff from the other line, and then a sob as Wonwoo starts speaking. “M-mingyu, he broke up with me t-this morning.” He cries more. “Junnie, I s-swear I didn’t do anything wrong! He j-just called me out to meet him at the c-café and then he broke up with m-me.  He s-said it won’t w-work out anymore.  I don’t know why, Junnie!” Wonwoo sniffs more and Junhui’s heart clenches at the sounds his best friend was making. He was also starting to feel angry for him, wanting to bash Wonwoo’s boyfriend’s head in.

 

“Breaking up with you for no good reason.” Junhui seethes and frowns more and more, his upper teeth digging on his lower lip. How dare such guy hurt his best friend like that. “Once I see him, I swear to god, Wonwoo, I’m going to punch him in the face even if he’s an alpha.”  Junhui was an omega alright, but his build screamed alpha, plus, he wasn’t trained self defense for nothing. He would turn it into revenge offense once he sees the goddamn fucker.

 

He had already seen a picture of him. Kim Mingyu, a very tall alpha with a slightly buff build. Wonwoo told him that the guy was into combative sports and has learned both kick boxing and taekwondo in which he earned a blackbelt from. That doesn’t scare Junhui one bit since his anger was off the charts. Nobody can hurt his bestfriend while he’s around. Him being in South Korea next week is a good chance while the wounds on Wonwoo’s heart are still fresh.

 

“Stop crying, Wonwoo-ah, that oaf isn’t worth your tears if he suddenly broke up with you like that. Maybe he wasn’t serious in the first place, huh? That’ll be a hundred fucking punches for him. Even if I’m an omega, Wonwoo, I swear to god, I won’t let him live down what he did to you.” He chants.

 

\---

 

Four days later, Junhui finds himself anxious in his seat in their family’s private jet. His father was sitting comfortable in front of him, opposite to how jittery he looked. They were on their way to South Korea to meet up with the family and the person whom he’s going to marry. His father didn’t tell him much and just said that the alpha heir was from a large conglomerate business in South Korea. That he’s handsome and taller than Junhui so he would not overshadow the alpha, just like how Junhui unconsciously had done with his past relationships.

 

The alphas were shorter than him and couldn’t even carry him if not piggybacks, so it was always a feat whenever Junhui injures himself due to his neverending clumsiness. Junhui gave up in the end and with his decision, no one dared to court him again. Well, some tried, but they were too obvious that they only cared for his wealth and not him. He is handsome and sturdy, but omegas are supposed to be fragile and pretty.

 

“So, Junnie, are you excited? Nervous?’ his father asks when he notices the slight movements, trembling hands and endless foot tapping.

 

Junhui shakes his head and sighs softly, looking out the jet window. “Part of me is excited and part of me is nervous. I’m glad to know I could be of help to our company and have a hand in making it flourish, Dad. But I’m nervous. What if he doesn’t like me because of me? And this is an arranged marriage, Dad. Most people don’t really like sealing their fates like this, you know? You were on a bind with Mom too.”

 

Zhangyen chuckled at that and gestured his hand towards Jun gracefully. “Your Mom and I fell inlove and then we had you, no?”

 

Those words put Jun at ease and the omega relaxes back in his seat, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. They were first headed to a grandiose hotel in Gangnam from the airport and from there, they have to meet the other family in their famous restaurant near the same place over dinner. Junhui looked forward to the food.

 

\---

 

Once they arrived at the airport, a beautiful boy named Joshua Hong and greeted them along with Yifan who had already traveled to the country ahead of them for security measures. Junhui noted that Joshua had very pretty eyes for a guy and then he recognized the scent of an omega emanating from him. He smelled like cupcakes; newly baked strawberry cupcakes to be exact. Yifan introduced him as Junhui’s butler in Korea and only then does Junhui recall that he has to stay in the country for a year after the marriage before he could go back and forth his home country and here. Nonetheless, he welcome’s Joshua with open arms and a gleeful expression, happy to have accompaniment with him and even joking that he’s sick of Yifan’s face.

 

Joshua and Yifan had already prepared the cars and drivers to guide them to the hotel and go they did. Junhui insisted on sharing the backseat with Joshua in which the latter couldn’t refuse. He was the young master after all and subordinates should comply with his requests.

 

With Junhui combatting his negative thought that he was only wanted for his looks, he immediately warmed up to the younger and succumbed to answering all his inquiries about the hotel they were staying at, and of course, personal information from Joshua which he knows is vital for the young master to know. Though asking how many boyfriends Joshua has and inquiring if he has a mate yet is out of bounds, he was happy to answer that he had not been in a relationship before.

 

They arrived at the hotel safely and checked in with ease. The baggage were taken care of by the guards and the bellboys, well, except for Yifan since he has to tail Junhui at times. Junhui managed to keep a happy mood even after Joshua announced that he would have to change in a formal attire for the evening dinner with the other family. He even let the butler fix his tie for him even though he was used to Yifan doing it.

 

It was said that the restaurant they were heading to was closed for the whole day and was only exclusively opened for the Wen family to dine in. Jun wasn’t really shocked with that fact as they do that back in China as well for VIP personnel, especially when there’s a casual meeting of the board of directors and shareholders with his father.

 

Junhui tried his best to muster up a sincere smile before they entered the place, but to no avail. Instead, he excused himself to the restroom before his father entered the VIP room, feeling a bit nauseous knowing that it is time and there was no way of backing out. Even if he did, he knows he’ll just be back in the same place.

 

He let out a relieved sigh when he could feel the tension in his veins fade away once he reached the restroom, running a hand through his luscious swept back locks in front of the mirror as he waited for his heart to fully come down. He didn’t expect his heartbeats would run faster again when he sees the very alpha he had wanted to land his fist on a few days ago.

 

The door swung open to reveal a flushed faced Kim Mingyu, heading immediately for the sink just beside where Junhui was at. Then he leans down to splash cold water on his face and then stare at himself at the mirror, looking like something was bothering him at the moment. Junhui took this as an opportunity for him to strike but all that came out was—

“You.” He rasps out, heart still beating fast for some reason and not in any way slowing down.

 

Mingyu turns to him after he finished drying up his face with tissues and he gives Junhui a confused look. “Yes?” Mingyu asks softly, and somehow, Junhui recovers from his erratic heartbeat trance, sending a hard kick to Mingyu’s shin before running out of the restroom, clutching his chest to calm his heart down.

 

The tall alpha screamed in agony when he felt the strong kick to his shin just as he was registering the sweet intoxicating scent of peaches and cherry blossoms filling the air, all that was registered was pain, pain and more pain as he jumped around to somehow try and alleviate the stinging pain. Just why did that guy kick him like that? He could recall seeing his face somewhere but he doesn’t remember interacting with him nor doing something wrong to get a kick in the shin. The only thing he did was that miserable break up with his one year long boyfriend Wonwoo.

 

Although he adored the beta so much, he couldn’t choose him over his people. He knew the company would go down in ruins if he doesn’t agree to the merger set up by his father and their employees would surely suffer if that happens. His father had talked him to it and told him that the man he was going to marry was near his type, aka the omegas who doesn’t have small builds and looked like a twig. Nearly as tall as him, strong, intelligent and warm; just like Wonwoo, his father had said. Mingyu’s heart then faltered at the thought. Then what if he adored the guy because he was just like Wonwoo. He knows it was all business, but he will most likely spend a lot of his life with the other, he couldn’t bear being called a replacement if he thought of being the other guy’s shoes. The arranged marriage will be the death of him.

 

And boy, it really will be the death of him when he walks his way back towards the private dining room to see the ‘Shin Kicker’ sitting on the chair that was supposed to be his husband-to-be’s seat.

 


	2. Us, On The Same Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Jun share the same thoughts.

 

 

Junhui made sure to catch his breath and wipe of a thin layer of sweat on his forehead before opening the door to the private dining room of the restaurant, dreading to see what his fiancé would look like. He had a million thoughts running through his head and he had already set firm on agreeing to the merger; it being an arranged marriage between him and the mystery guy.

 

He wonders if he would be able to get close to the guy and hit it off, or just them being friendly on the first day; he hopes that would be the case instead of awkwardness or some love-hate shit he reads in novels. There’s a high possibility of that happening more than none. Most who get forced into this kind of stuff hate their betrothed because they will marry without knowing much about each other and not even harbouring deep feelings, and then one month or so, if some shit happens to the other one, they get close to each other and love each other.

 

In retrospect, he can’t really bring himself to hate someone whom he knows doesn’t really have much say in these things just like him. Plus, they’re going to be mates, so it would be easier for him to acclimate himself with the other without putting up resistance. He tells himself then that he would try not to have ill feelings for his fiancé.

 

But of course, all those thoughts went out the drain when he went inside to sit on his designated chair and the doors opened to reveal the very man he didn’t expect to see.

 

There was Kim Mingyu, sporting a half-smile and half-wince as he walked towards the designated chair for his supposed to be fiancé. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

He looked at Junhui warily before sitting across him after bowing to greet Junhui’s parents. “Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Wen. I’m Mingyu.”

 

Yes, Junhui told himself he would not hate the guy, but he had already mustered hate for him before he even knew the tall oaf will be the one he’s marrying. Trying not to sigh out loud, he stands up and does a greeting again, solely for Mingyu. “Good evening. Wen Junhui is my name.” he spoke in well-versed Korean, slightly impressing the other.

 

His father must have noticed the look on both Mingyu and Junhui’s face and didn’t hesitate to inquire. “Have you two met before, by any chance?”

 

“Yes, he’s my bes—I mean, yes. We met at the corridors earlier.” Junhui’s face flushes as he catches himself. Introducing your future husband by telling both parents that he’s his bestfriend’s boyfriend will cause mayhem.

 

Their parents nod off at this, but Mingyu had caught on and had wide eyes for two seconds at the realization. He remembers seeing Jun, but not in person. Only the Chinese guy’s pictures ad brief video clips on Wonwoo’s phone. He now clearly remembers an episode between him and Wonwoo when he first saw the chummy pics of his boyfriend and his bestfriend together, looking sickly sweet with each other. He remembers getting jealous of how close they seem to be with each other, physical contact and all. Plus, Jun towers over Wonwoo as well and he admittedly looks handsome in Mingyu’s eyes, and that posed off as a threat with him being an alpha and all. Wonwoo even told him that Junhui is an omega and he didn’t believe it one bit until the beta showed him a clip of the Chinese male making homemade pizza with Wonwoo while in a giggling fit, teasing Wonwoo by dumping a can of pineapple tidbits on the dough. Fuck, he even told Wonwoo that the man in the video was cute.

 

And now fate is biting him in the ass.  Hard.

 

He thinks back on it and Junhui must then know about him too. But why did he kick him in the restroom earlier? He can’t really think of a reason why. The Chinese male then sported a pink tint on his cheeks as he started to eat silently as their parents discussed their business, not quite bringing the topic of the merger yet. Mingyu hopes they wouldn’t and just save it for another day, though he knows that won’t happen.

 

Minutes pass and the elder Chinese alpha brought up Junhui as their topic, making Jun lift his head up for Mingyu to have a clear view of his face. He had a lot of beauty marks on his face, high nose, chiseled jawline, soft looking hair, deep eyes and broad shoulders. One look and he would be mistaken for another alpha, if not for the scent of his slightly muted pheromones. Omegas have the ability to suppress their scent when with their relatives near them though with Mingyu’s heightened alpha senses, he could smell the cherry blossoms and peach from him. It was a nice scent. He continues to study him further as he moved, omega traits showing when his cheeks blush more and his slouches when he feels embarrassed. The smell of peaches were stronger then, and somehow, as if looking at his father to check if he’s on the right track and supported by his parents, he reeked of cheery blossoms.

 

Wonwoo. He remembers his boyfriend coming back from China and smelling like such, making Mingyu all possessive and sniff him out, scent marking the beta all over until he smelled more of him. In reality, he loved that scent on Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s scent were composed of baked bread and pine trees, but those were from his daily perfume since betas don’t really have trademark scents.

 

“Mingyu...” Ahh Wonwoo… the memories dampen his mood. “Kim Mingyu, I say.” He was taken out of his trance when he hears a clanking nose, turning his head to see his mother tapping an unused utensil on her wine glass to bring him into the conversation as well.

 

“Ah, yes mother?” he asks as he collects himself.

 

His father looks at him sternly, silently telling him to focus on the conversation at hand. Apparently, Jun and his mother were already discussing the wedding and reception plans while their fathers were discussing the new business venture after sealing off the merger. They were planning to buy a chunk of land in Seoul and turn it into a mall, apparently.

 

“Junnie here would be staying at your house along with his bodyguard and butler starting tonight and I do hope you two would get along just fine.” Just an hour has passed, and his mother already had a nickname for him. Wow. “You have a month’s worth of catching up before the wedding, so it’s a great idea to bring you closer.”

 

Mingyu slightly chokes on his own spit at that and his father pats his back. “E-eh?” He looks up at the Chinese who offers him not even a glance, looking down on his plate.

 

Junhui’s mother seemed willing to go on with the idea as well. “Yes, of course. That idea is great! Plus, my Junnie’s heat hadn’t hit off yet and that would bring the two of them closer don’t you think? Once they share the same house?”

 

The tall alpha blinks dumbfoundedly at this and it seems that all the parents agree to what the Chinese woman had said. Meanwhile, Junhui kept staring still at his empty plate and his shoulders were slumping more and more as if to make himself look smaller. The scent of peaches getting stronger as well. It’s as if he does it unconsciously when he’s embarrassed. The redness at the tip of his ears say it all.

 

His heat, they said. How does an omega look when in heat? Betas don’t really have them. Plus, Wonwoo never asked him for sexual favors as well, even if they already spent a year together.

 

Amidst Mingyu’s thoughts, Junhui thought as well. Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo. How would his bestfriend react, knowing this was the reason why his boyfriend broke up with him, to get married to his bestfriend? He knew it was painful. He wanted to ease the pain for his bestfriend only to find out that he is part of the pain that was brought down on him. And heats? What was his mother thinking, bringing up such subject on the table? Granted, their parents seem not to care about it and just jive more on the topic, making him more embarrassed by the second. How would he explain this to Wonwoo?

 

Before he knew it, his omega traits started acting up more and more, as if wanting to claw out of him. He doesn’t want this. He never really wanted this. It all goes down on him as he sat there on the table and he stands up to quietly excuse himself to go outside and seek for the empty rooftop section of the restaurant. Totally immersed in the conversation, his parents didn’t seem to mind so he went on his way, and fast, before he broke down right there. In his haste, he missed the alpha excusing himself as well to follow after him.

 

He sits on one of the empty chairs and places his elbows on the table, starting to tug at his perfectly styled hair that was now in ruins as he choked out the tears that were threatening to spill earlier. It was too much pressure after all.

 

He weighs the consequences if he choses one over the other. If they don’t do the merger, a lot of people will be displeased and they would have to strike out a lot of their employees to fend off other jobs. If they do the merger, his bestfriend’s heart would be broken.

 

With these thoughts swarming in his head, he didn’t notice someone standing in front of him until he looked up. It was Mingyu, his fiancé, his best friend’s boyfriend. He hates the guy for breaking Wonwoo’s heart, but now knowing why he did that, he couldn’t bring to hate him anymore. If it was a bit hard for Jun to accept such fate, it must be even harder for Mingyu since he had a boyfriend.

 

With his shaky hands, he wiped off his tear stained cheeks even though some still kept falling from his eyes to get a better look at him. “Why did it have to be you?” he croaks out in his scratchy voice.

 

Mingyu sits beside him and sighs, lifting his chin up so high that his head was in front of the sky. “I would ask you the same question.” He tells Junhui softly. “I’m guessing none in the both of us really wanted this, with you crying up here.” He adds. “But it’s our responsibility so we had to.” He surmises.

 

Jun turns to Mingyu who was now looking back at him too, agreeing with what he said. “Why didn’t you tell him the truth? I mean, we don’t know who we’re marrying, but we knew we were about to get married. Why didn’t you tell him?” he asked, remembering that Wonwoo told him that Mingyu didn’t give the beta a reason.

 

“My dumb self thought I’d sound like I have been hiding someone that I planned to marry and that I would sound like I was just playing him.” Mingyu admitted. “I didn’t want to talk further since I was choked up on that day so I told him no reason. It was an asshole move, I know. I was too shocked to think. I don’t like disobeying my father, don’t get me wrong, the feeling’s just heavy, responsibility and all that shit. They liked Wonwoo, but he isn’t enough for a merger in the eyes of the board of directors. I wanted to fight for him, I really did, but then I weighed out the consequences.”

 

“The employees.” Jun says.

 

“Yes.” The alpha stared off into space and clasped his hands together atop the table. “I’m sorry, for breaking his heart like that. I rather prefer he hated me as I get married to someone else than beg him to still love me and then watch me get married to someone else on tv.” Mingyu had a point.

 

People who believe in fairytales where they say love conquers all is shit. Give them a situation like his and Mingyu’s, surely they would flip shit and wreak havoc in the companies.

 

Junhui studies Mingyu’s face before he feels his eyes getting droopy, still tired from the plane ride and the events earlier, plus the unintended crying. Mingyu notices this and was quick to catch the omega’s back when he nearly falls from his chair. He could tell the omega had a long day as his scent was now mellow and fading. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. Despite the omega’s build, Mingyu could easily carry him in his arms, making his way down the stairs with more ease than none. Their parents stood up when Mingyu entered the private room with Junhui in his arms and the mothers silently cooed at the sight.

 

“I uhmm, taking him home with me, to rest, Mr. Wen.” He excuses himself respectfully and the elder pats his shoulder in an assuring manner to take care of his precious son. Jun squirmed a bit in Mingyu’s hold, and unconsciously wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck, the smell of cherry blossoms blooming. The alpha could tell it was because of his father’s presence and it got stronger when Mingyu walked out again, as if calling out for the elder.

 

Mingyu was getting intoxicated from the scent, having the omega so close to him. “Shhh, you’re okay.” He softly assures the sleeping boy.

 

As if his chants worked, the scent of cherry blossom and peaches started to balance themselves again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to ask me stuff down in the comments below ^^  
> and tell me what you think about the story so far :)


	3. A Morning With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Mingyu share breakfast together, along with a jog up the hills.

Jun woke up to soft white sheets and navy blue blanket, smelling a strong scent of alpha musk mixed in the smell of dark chocolate, sandalwood and a hint of jasmine. Then it mixes with a scent of breakfast, bacon and pancakes, perhaps? He slowly sits up on the large bed, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. He does that for a minute, before it dawns on him that he didn’t know where he is, and his clothing was only reduced to his white undershirt, cufflinks taken from them and half of the buttons opened, matched with his black boxers. He looks around and sees the large glass wall of a window, peering out into a subdivision, but far away from the clump of houses, no near neighbors at all.

 

He grabs one of the many pillows on the bed and buries his face on it to take in the scent, finding himself inhaling more and more of it as the wall clock by the headboard ticked to the second. It was a nice smell and he almost forgot that he was doing it to recognize who owned it. It looked too homey to be a hotel, and a bit far from the city, might he add.

 

Following the smell of bacon and sound of frying downstairs, Jun didn’t really bother to adjust his buttons. He had checks for marks earlier in case he might have been touched inappropriately or marked without his knowing, but gladly, there was none, and he was certain of it. He’s a virgin, his backside must hurt so bad if so, just as how his friends back in China had told him.  He blushes at the memory of listening to his friends’ sexcapades.

 

Junhui stops at the end of the stairs and chose just to peek at who was cooking what and his eyes didn’t expect to see the alpha from last night, the man’s back turned to him, clad in a black wifebeater and dark grey sweatpants to match. As he continued to stare, his foot slipped on the very last step of the stairs, making him yelp and hold on to the railing for support, sighing in relief when his face didn’t meet the floor.

 

This startles Mingyu a bit and he whips his head to see the omega by the fiber glass stairs, one hand holding the steel railing and another placed over his heart. He could smell the scent of peaches that Junhui was emanating. He was probably embarrassed.

 

Last night, the omega clung onto him limply when he carried him inside the house, the scent of cherry blossoms getting stronger when he starts to take off the suit and undo Jun’s cufflinks so he wouldn’t chafe his skin from the cardboard hard sleeve hems. Lastly, taking off his tight fit slacks. It wasn’t really embarrassing, since he has had his fair share of taking care of his older brother Jongin when the older alpha goes home drunk, back when they were in their teenage years. Though what repulsed Mingyu was how Junhui’s scent seems to get strong with each snap off a button, as if the omega’s subconscious is trying to lure him in. Sure, the scent was intoxicating and he kind of wanted to nose on Junhui’s neck but thank god for his self-restraint and respect for the other. Add the fact that Jun is his now ex-boyfriend’s best friend.

 

He gives the male a warm smile as he turns off the stove, just finished frying the bacon after the pancakes were done. “Come, let’s eat breakfast.” He beckons the omega closer and pushes a chair back for him by the dining table, the view of Mingyu’s clean backyard and pool greeting their day.

 

Jun sits across Mingyu on the small round dining table and patiently waits for the alpha to finish placing food on his plate. It’s only customary to do so when you’re in the host’s house in which he wasn’t really invited into, aside from the fact that their parents had told him he’d be living here from now on. “Thank you.” He tells Mingyu once the taller was finished. “For last night as well.”

 

The alpha now smells the balance between Junhui’s two scents and it brings a pleasant smile to his face. “It’s nothing much, really. But you’re welcome, I guess.” He tells him as he pours himself a glass of milk from the carton at the side of the table. “Your father called to inform me that your bodyguard and butler are gathering your luggage from the hotel and your family’s house in Busan. I’ve sent my own bodyguard to help as well so it’s just you and me. It’ll most probably take them a day.”

 

Junhui nods at the information given to him and he starts eating. Mingyu takes it as a cue to eat as well, slowing down his pace in order not to offend the omega in front of him. Wonwoo always hated it when Mingyu wolfs down his plate full of food in under five minutes, but that’s how he usually eats. He takes a look at Jun who seemed to be looking back at him as well with eyes full of wonder and he couldn’t help but ask away. “Why are you looking me like that?”

 

“L-like what?” Jun asks, and the strong smell of peaches blew in for a moment.

 

“Like it’s the first time you’re seeing something from the Discovery Channel.” Mingyu chuckles involuntarily.

 

Jun on the other hand, had seemed to forget what the question was and he retorts with words that makes Mingyu laugh. “I like watching BBC more.” He hums. “Why? I love animals.” Junhui stresses further, completely oblivious, and Mingyu admittedly thinks that it’s adorable.

 

“I mean, you were staring earlier with this look of your face like—like—ahhh, how to explain it.” Mingyu fumbles with his words, but the omega beats him to it.

 

“Wonwoo told me you ate like a depraved pig in the mornings because you have to take jogs on time and you’re always falling behind. He said you even lick your plates clean. You don’t eat like a pig to me.” Jun tells Mingyu straightforwardly.

 

Mingyu wonders if Junhui has a death wish, saying those words to an alpha, whom he is alone with, by the way. But no, Wonwoo seemed to tell Jun lots of things about him and that makes his heart squeeze. “It’s more like a dog you didn’t give treats to.” He clarifies. “I eat fast, but I don’t look like a pig. Do I?” he gestures to himself, muscle clad biceps and protruding chest.

 

“No, you don’t.” Jun laughs and it sounds so light and airy that makes Mingyu laugh for the second time that morning. “But hey, if Wonwoo didn’t send me a picture of you, I would have imagined someone real fat, like a sumo wrestler.”

 

“Wonwoo would never date a sumo wrestler.” Mingyu says.

 

“True.” The omega supports.

 

It was heartwarming and heartbreaking all the same, Mingyu thinks. They both could make each other laugh and feel lighthearted when they’re together and he knows that they could a good pair. But under some circumstances, specifically regarding their current relationship, there’s a big strain wearing them down and they both know it. It’s a bit suffocating.

 

Suddenly reminded of his morning jogs, Mingyu lightens up more and pours Jun a glass of milk as well. “Tell you what, after we finish eating, you can borrow my workout clothes and we can take a jog together up the subdivision’s hill. It’s a great view and there’s fresher air where we could unwind. Well, that is if you’re fit to jog with an alpha.”

 

“Are you insulting my second gender?” Jun frowns, but he doesn’t mean harm in it, doesn’t say the words as if they should jab at the taller. He only humors Mingyu. “I’ll have you know, there’s a place back in China where I’m stronger than most alphas and there’s probably lots of those places in Korea too.”

 

This piques Mingyu’s curiosity, so he jives along and asks where that place is.

 

“Pediatric wards and the newborn babies’ rooms.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

\---

 

Nonetheless, Junhui proved Mingyu that he was fit enough to jog alongside him as they went up the hill. It was a good two kilometers away from Mingyu’s house and the hill was not to steep, making it easy for them to climb. It provided a great view of the city from afar, noticing the difference between the clear air near them and the smog almost covering the city buildings.

 

“Ahh, this is really nice~” Jun sings as he intakes a breath of fresh air.

 

“I told you so.” Mingyu says smugly and presses a bottle of water on the omega’s cheek. “Here, to freshen you up more.”

 

Jun takes the water bottle and downs half of it before he returns it for Mingyu to drink the remaining water. The taller was thankful for him, recalling how Wonwoo was too greedy for water and he never leaves any for Mingyu. Jun agrees with that fact and they recall more about the things they know about the beta, seeming to bond when he was their topic.

 

After a while, they both realize what they were doing and both of them let out sighs of sadness. “When do we tell him?” The omega asks the taller alpha, his knees down folded and pressed against his chest and he stared at the large who was lying down like a starfish on the grass.

 

“You tell him. I don’t know how I’ll face him after what I said to him.” Mingyu closes his eyes and that makes Jun feel sorry for the alpha.

 

“I’m scared too, you know. It’s not everyday people marry their best friend’s boyfriend.” Junhui releases his knees from his arms and crawls closer to where Mingyu lied, reaching a hand to comb away the strands covering the man’s forehead. “You need to tell him the truth so he would understand.”

 

Mingyu opens his eyes much to Junhui’s astonishment and he sighs again. “Would that make us go back together?” he asks, knowing the answer already.

 

Though Junhui proved him otherwise by shaking his head. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but I have a plan.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hesitate to suggest what you would want to see happening on the next chapter, but of course, I already have the plot's skeleton in mind, I want your suggestions on what would you want to see mingyu and jun bonding over with


	4. We, We're Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are moments where we try to make things better, but only end up making the situation worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Jame's Morrison's The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore while reading :)  
> and please do tell me what you thought of this chapter down in the comments below!

Junhui never thought it would come down to this. Maybe Wonwoo was right. He is really an idiot. Wait. Scratch that. He is an idiot. Who else in the world would even think of such incredulous thing? Now, he’s suffering the consequences of his idiotic words from earlier, nursing his reddened cheek, silent tears pouring down from his eyes down to his chin as he lay in the backseat of Mingyu’s car, curled up in a pathetic ball.

 

Mingyu told him to wait for him before he could go back inside again.

 

\---

 

After two days of convincing Mingyu of his plan, they decided to go to Wonwoo’s apartment to talk to him. Well, the plan was only to tell Wonwoo that Junhui will be the only one coming since he doesn’t know of his best friend and his ex-boyfriend’s status yet as no news of the arranged marriage were announced. Hence, it was expected for him to display a great amount of shock on his face when he opened his door to the sight of Junhui awkwardly smiling with Mingyu trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

 

“Why is he here? How did you two meet?” he asks immediately, still shocked to welcome them inside so they were talking outside Wonwoo’s door.

 

After a while of explaining, Wonwoo sighs and welcomes them inside. He even brews coffee for the both of them as they conversed. He was very understanding of the situation though it was obvious that his heart felt heavy, not because of jealousy, no; but because of what the two had to go through—what they have to go through, including himself.

 

But he snapped when Junhui stopped explaining and went on full idiotic mode. His hands went clammy and he froze as he listened to his best friend, gaze starting to harden on the floor.

 

“No, Junhui. What the fuck are you thinking!?” he counters after the other’s last sentence. Mingyu visibly flinched from his voice.

 

But Junhui was stupidly adamant and even stood up to hold Wonwoo’s hands. “But it could work! It’s only a wrist bond! Mingyu and I can just hang out and pretend to be on a date for show, and you both could be together without the public’s eye! I know you love him and he loves you so much too. I can’t be fine knowing I’m the reason why my best friend’s heart is broken when I know there’s a way for your heart not to be!” he cries.

 

Mingyu could smell his mixed scent getting stronger, with every second the volume of his voice rose with each word. He truly treasures Wonwoo.

 

“Wonwoo, please listen to me!” Junhui begs and squeezes Wonwoo’s hands tighter in his hold.

 

“Let go of me, Jun.” Then came the sound none in both Junhui and Mingyu expected to hear, nor the pain in Junhui’s cheek that came from the harsh slap of Wonwoo’s heavy hand. “Get out.” He grits his teeth as he hisses and the words were almost unrecognizable. He clears his throat and screams at the two. “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

 

Mingyu turns to Junhui who had mirth in his eyes and he nods at his way, wanting to comfort him when the smell of peaches starts to overpower the cherry blossoms, but he knew better than to rush towards the omega at such time. “Jun, go wait in the car.” It was an alpha’s command, and despite the tears, Junhui followed his order and went out of the apartment.

 

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo with a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes, but he walks closer towards the man and flails his hands. “What was that? He didn’t do anything wrong! I’m the asshole here and I’ve never gotten a slap from you, not even once! He just wants to make you feel better. He’s your best friend, he wants the best for you, that’s what they do.”

 

No trace of guilt was in Wonwoo’s eyes when he looked up menacingly at the tall alpha, hands reaching for the man’s shirt and clutching hard at them in rage. “Did you put him up to it!?” he interrogates Mingyu, voice shaking in anger. “Tell me what has gotten into his head again that made him think of such thing!?”

 

“A-again?” Mingyu whispers in confusion but then he collects himself fast. “Wonwoo, you know I love you so much and I’m really sorry for how shitty it was—how I broke up with you, but just as he said, we could make it work. We could get divorced after the merged business stabilizes—after a year or two—and we could be together, in public and all that. Can’t you endure a year or two of us being together in secret?”

 

That said, Wonwoo collapses on the floor, dragging down the alpha with him as he starts to sob uncontrollably. “Oh, Mingyu…” his voice weakens as he speaks. “I would gladly do that, I could even be together with you in secret even if it takes a hundred years before we go public.” He cries and buries his face in Mingyu’s chest. “But Junhui, he doesn’t know… you both don’t know how it’ll make him suffer.”

 

Mingyu frowns at the confusion again and makes sure to ask this time to make Wonwoo clarify what he was talking about.

 

“Mingyu, we were taught wrist bonds aren’t that much to make mates be attached to each other, but the books were wrong, Mingyu.” He starts, sniffing. “Alphas are the only ones who are slightly numb to the attachment of a wrist bond. For omegas, it’s just the same as a neck bond. Do you understand me now?” Wonwoo finishes as he pulls away to wipe his tears in his sleeves.

 

Bonds… it can’t be. Wrist bonds are just supposed to be like engagements, just to make mates have each other’s scents on them and display a sign that they own each other. Neck bonds are like marriages, but more intimate and complicated. If a neck bonded omega goes through their heat without the help of their alphas, they would never be able to satiate themselves even if they engage in activity with others. That would only make them hurt more. If an omega in heat is left unsated, they would run a fever for weeks, maybe even months if their body would still be able to endure such illness… then it results to death, or it will drive the omega so mad they would just resort to kill themselves to end the pain fast.

 

There had been an influx of omegas dying in hospitals due to heat fever and it was passed off as a contagious virus. He remembers his mother muttering something about twisted news and misinformation that made everything click. The national department and educational departments governing second genders had taught a lot of people wrongly and they were too late and ashamed to own up to their mistakes, so they passed the deaths off with matching reasons.

 

That was why they are constantly encouraging youth in television and social media about learning the value of bonds, releasing articles after articles of a fruitful bond with just wrist bonds being the main topic. It was because alphas and omega dating pair can still drift away from each other after a wrist bond, though it wasn’t really the case. A wrist bond, in reality, is irreversible and cannot be undone, just like a neck bond; though only a milder version… for alphas, that is.  

 

And now, knowing how it’ll affect Jun, it changes everything. How could he not think of it earlier?

 

“I also want the best for him, just as he does to me… I’m his best friend. And just like him, I can’t risk my best friend’s life just to be with the one I love. Mingyu, do you get it now?” Wonwoo looks at the alpha with reddened eyes, eyes that are full of love and sadness and a lot of other emotions swirling in the dark glimmering orbs. “There’s a lot of people at stake in here too, Mingyu. You and Jun both know that, that’s why you agreed to the merger in the first place. One wrong slip up and all your sacrifices go down the drain along with everyone.” He adds. “And Junhui—he… he never had anyone in his life to love him for who he is. And with the way you looked at him earlier before he ran out I…” he smiles, it’s full of warmth, but it’s sad nonetheless. “I love you so much, but we can’t make it work, you and I, Mingyu, not in this world. But you and Junhui… I know you both so well and with that I know that you two could make it work, the both of you.” It’s sincere, and it breaks the both of their hearts. “So let’s break up, formally this time. No pretending to be an asshole, no more secrets; just us, accepting our fates…”

 

\---

 

When Mingyu returns to his car to find Jun asleep in his backseat, he slides himself in the driver’s seat and grabs on to the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. He lays his forehead flat on the wheel as his body starts to shake subtly as the tears flowed down his face.

 

Junhui opens his eyes to the sight and he closes them again, tears falling down again.

 

 


End file.
